【授权翻译】被诅咒的荣誉
by santizhizi
Summary: 原作者ccwrite，已授权。每个人都有一段过去。它藏在我们身后，困扰着我们，无法被忘却。这篇讲述的是Dororo的过去，关于他成为暗杀兵时的经历。分级为T，因为可能会有暴力情节和黑暗向主题。注：包括原创K隆人角色。时间线在keroro小队成立之前。未完结，建构中。
1. 序章

**原文A Cursed Honor，作者ccwrite。已授权。**

**原简介：Everyone has a past. It lurks behind us, haunts us, and cannot be forgotten. This is Dororo's past, about how he became an assassin. Rated T for possible violence and darker themes. Note: OCs included. Time set before Keroro platoon. ON HIATUS, under construction.  
每个人都有一段过去。它藏在我们身后，困扰着我们，无法被忘却。这篇讲述的是Dororo的过去，关于他成为暗杀兵时的经历。分级为T，因为可能会有暴力情节和黑暗向主题。注：包括原创K隆人角色。时间线在keroro小队成立之前。未完结，建构中。  
**

* * *

第一部分：开端

序章

蓝色的女性K隆人向长官走去，她冰蓝色的眼中没有丝毫感情流露，脸上戴着面罩。  
"队长？"  
"什么事？"那位长官回应道。他是一位年长的暗蓝色K隆人，整张脸被面具覆盖。在本该是眼睛的位置有两个红色光点，额头上还有一个。腹部是一个钻形边缘的手里剑标志。即使在这样的年纪，他仍然有着强大的力量，散发着寒冷而黑暗的气场。  
"明天我就要从K隆军暗杀部队退役了。"蓝色K隆人回答道，她的眼神冷静而坚定。  
"理由？"队长语气冰冷地询问，尽管此时此刻他的思维完全被惊讶和不解占据。_为什么_，他想，_她是一名如此优秀的暗杀兵_。  
"我无法再履行身为顶尖暗杀兵的职责，因为我很快就要当母亲了。我怀孕了。"她回答道。  
此刻寂静无声。蓝色K隆人察觉到自己的回答使长官惊愕得说不出话，便以一句低声说出的"祝你好运。"打破了静寂，紧接着她最后一次向自己的导师敬礼，继而转身离开。  
"我为你感到高兴。你终于自由了。"队长在面具下微笑着对她说。  
"我也很高兴。"她回过头，向队长报以一个同样的面罩下的微笑。然后她头也不回地走了，一去不返。


	2. 第一章

第一章：初见

"等一下！等等我！"蓝色的幼年K隆人拼命叫喊着，气喘吁吁地追赶着那两个他刚认识不久的朋友。  
他奋力追了一会儿，在朋友们跑过一个转角后彻底跟丢了他们。  
他跑来跑去，试图找到他的朋友们，直到彻底迷路。  
"跑快点！我说快点！那边那个，你，跳高点！"  
"1，2，3，4。1，2，3，4。快点儿，蠢货！"  
所有的动作都几乎不发出一点儿声音，而且速度惊人。事实上，双眼能够捕捉到的只是那些人的残影。孩子被那些训练者展现出的力量和敏捷惊呆了，看得入迷。他一直都体弱多病，如今却暗中希望自己也能和他们一样。他看到一位站在前面的暗蓝色K隆人。那人看起来很可怕，双臂覆盖着金属铠甲。孩子从后面接近他，问道："那些人是谁？"  
老人因自己刚才的放松警惕而猛地一惊，迅速转身，却只看到一个孩子。他给出了答复："他们是K隆军暗杀兵学校的学生。"他盯住孩子冰蓝色的眼睛，思考着为什么它们看起来似曾相识。  
"我... ...我想成为像他们一样的人。"孩子腼腆地说。  
老人半蹲下身到能够平视孩子眼睛的高度，轻轻摸摸他的头，忍不住好奇地问了一句："你有和你母亲一样的眼睛？"  
孩子有些迷惑，因为那个问题听起来更像是在陈述事实，但他还是答道："是啊... ...你怎么知道？"  
老人笑而不答。_有意思_，他想着。"你叫什么名字？"  
男孩有点犹豫，因为母亲曾告诫过他不要随便告诉陌生人自己的信息，但这时朋友们找了过来，从远处喊着他：  
"Zeroro！"


	3. 第二章

第二章：K隆暗杀兵军校

Zeroro成功通过了暗杀兵学校的选拔。这是开学第一天。他向母亲道过别，就走进了军校大门。周围挤满了激动地交谈的学生。他回头看着母亲离开，感到极度紧张。_每个人看起来都那么雄心勃勃，信心十足_，他低头想着，深吸一口气，走向新生的指定集合地点，在那里他们将被编为不同的小队。  
Zeroro叹了一口气，知道他很可能是最后一个被叫到的，都因为父亲给他起了这个以"Z"开头的名字。  
一位大嗓门的中士走过来，嚷嚷着什么K隆军校不是用来哄小孩的。他大声叫嚷着："我不想听什么小孩哭哭啼啼的抱怨。从今往后，睡觉、吃饭、训练以及其他大部分活动你们都必须和自己的小队共同行动。"然后他开始分配小队。  
大约过了半个小时，他终于念到了最后一队。  
"第100队，Yeroro！"教官喊道，"你站在这儿！"  
"是，长官！"  
"Yororo！"  
"是，长官！"Yororo回答的同时站在Yeroro后面。  
"Zeroro！"  
"是，长官！"Zeroro跑到Yororo身后。  
"Zoruru！唔，终于结束了。"中士说。Zeroro迅速抬起头，想看看谁会排在自己后面。他看到了一双灰的发白的瞳孔和黑色的眼底。  
教官继续讲解作息时间安排和寝室号与小队号的对应。  
编队完毕的新生们在草地上集合，等待着开学典礼。草地的尽头矗立着一座主席台。  
负责管理K隆军暗杀部队的上校走上台，到话筒旁开始演讲。  
"欢迎进入K隆暗杀兵军校，能被选中是你们的光荣。希望你们都没有忘记入选时的艰难竞争... ..."  
第100队与主席台距离很远，所以当教官巡视其他队伍时，几个队员私下里悄悄地开始聊天。  
"他就是那个上校，每年都做差不多的老掉牙演讲。"Yeroro小声告诉他们，同时紧张地四处查看教官的踪迹。  
"你怎么知道的？"Yororo问他，对Yeroro表示怀疑。  
"因为我哥就是暗杀兵，在这儿毕业已经好几年了。"Yeroro回答。上校刚刚结束了他的演讲，走下台来。另一位长官—面部上方有三个红色光点的暗蓝色K隆人又拿起了话筒，先是自我介绍，再是进行演讲。  
"看！那是Jirara上尉。他是整个K隆军中最棒的暗杀兵，尽管人们现在早已不这么说了，但那是因为他已经占据了那个位置太久，以至于无人能与之相提并论。还有就是他已经老得不行了。"Yeroro激动地轻声说道。  
"他看起来没那么老。"Zeroro说。  
"嗨，伙计，他已经算是古代人了！从第三次K隆战争开始就在暗杀部队！"Yeroro大惊小怪地喊道，"话说回来，他好像还有点施虐狂倾向。他让学生们自相残杀—倒也没有字面意思上那么夸张。但说实话，每年都有学生在他的训练中筋疲力尽而死。"  
"我都不知道这个Jirara是谁，但从你们的描述中已经开始讨厌他了。希望他别教我。"Yororo说。  
"但这是成为最强暗杀兵的唯一方法。K隆军的每个暗杀兵不是他的学生，就是他学生的学生。所有顶尖暗杀兵都是由他亲自训练的，有时他还会挑选出一些四年级学生提前开始训练。"Yeroro小声说，脸上闪过一丝阴影。短暂的停顿，全场能听到的只有Jirara的声音和话筒的回响。微风缓缓拂过。  
"至少我们在四年级以前都不会碰上他。你说过他已经很老了，说不定到那时他都死了吧。"Zoruru开玩笑说，引得小队的其他成员都小声地笑了出来。这未免有些失礼。  
高大的阴影赫然笼罩了第100队。Zeroro浑身一哆嗦。"我感觉有人在背后看着咱们。"  
"没错。"一个低沉沙哑的嗓音说。他们转身看到教官瞪着自己。"现在闭上你们的臭嘴，别让我亲自动手！"中士低声警告。  
教官又盯了第100队差不多一分钟，才转身离开。  
"Jirara马上就要说他那段著名的'破灭梦想打击自信'专用演讲了。"Yeroro悄声喊道。他张嘴正要说什么，却看见教官正盯着他看，于是把那句话生生吞了回去。


	4. 第三章

第三章：Jirara上尉的演讲

"早安，同学们！欢迎进入K隆暗杀兵军校。鉴于你们此刻站在这里，我相信你们都很有天分。K隆星每年都有成千上万的学生申请来到这里，但只有区区400人得到准许。赞美与夸奖到此为止。在这四百名学生中，一百人会被取消资格，逐出此地，或者在第一年退学。在剩下的三百名学生中，一百人会转职到K隆军的其他分部。只有大约两百人会毕业，而真正的较量才刚刚开始。仅有二十名毕业生将被选入精英部队。最后，只有一人，一人！将站在我现在的位置。  
"这段演讲旨在用最简洁的语言向新生们传达一个警告。暗杀兵不是轻松的生涯。如果你们到这儿只是为了让别人钦佩，那么我善意地提醒你们，重新考虑一下它值不值得你们将为此付出的艰辛。K隆暗杀兵军校只是开始，最艰难的部分还在后面。半数毕业生会在十年内阵亡或失踪，余下的幸存者中一半会在中途退出或光荣退役。这是一场生存竞争，只有强中之强才能活下去。  
"基于暗杀兵兵种的特殊性，军部的需求量向来不高。与步兵不同，暗杀兵在绝大多数情况下位于后方，等待最佳进攻时机，一旦出击必定是能彻底摧毁敌方的致命手段。完成这些任务不需要大量暗杀兵，几人便已足够。任务对失败的容忍度几乎为零，不是成功就是毁灭。如果失败，可能会被抹杀，也可能会被俘获并酷刑拷问。少数容易成功的精英价值要远远大于多数容易失败的废物。如今随着技术的发展，许多工作—包括我们的本职—都能由机器来完成。只有那些拥有无可替代才能的人才值得挽救，事实上，他们正是军部迫切需要的。在K隆军服役是一种荣誉，而知道你是K隆军中不可替代的一分子、K隆军需要你是一种更高的荣誉。很不幸，这种荣誉伴随着巨大的代价。个人私欲都将被牺牲。友情，爱情，身体甚至生命都可以在追求这一荣誉的过程中被毁灭。它损害的不仅仅是肉体，还有灵魂。  
"请仔细想想我刚才的话。这不是玩笑，否则我为何年年重申？聆听我警告的人，希望你们拥有一个美好的下午。"  
更多的官员上台发言之后，，新生们被带领到食堂吃午饭。


	5. 第四章

第四章：瞌睡虫【译注：这里原文为"Sleeper"，是双关语，因为Nemumu的，名字来源于日文"眠"。】

吃过午饭，新生们在学校里各处参观，拿到时间表后被赶到自己的宿舍。教官说他们将在宿舍里见到导师，第100队很兴奋。  
宿舍楼是一排矩形的三层楼房，这在K隆星是很少见的建筑风格，因为大部分K隆建筑都有着缤纷的色彩、各异的形态和不一的大小。尽管里面住满了学生，这些冷冰冰的建筑看起来仍像是被废弃多年一样。  
"哇！"Yeroro惊叫起来。他是一个浅绿肤色的K隆人，有一双军绿色的圆眼。他的帽子是灰色的，腹部标志是一个三叉戟。  
"这儿的人奇怪，房子也奇怪！"Yororo说。他的肤色是蓝色，比Zeroro的颜色稍微深一点，眼睛是椭圆形（像Taruru的）。戴着红帽子，标识是一团橙色的火焰。  
他们找到100号房间，走了进去，环视着这个将被叫做家的地方。这是一个狭小的方形房间，有四张双层床，墙的两面各两张。右侧墙边还有一张额外的铺位。墙面一律刷成白色。还有一个窄小的洗手间，里面只有一套洗手池和便池。  
"呃，我们该在哪儿洗澡？"Yeroro问道。  
"沿走廊往下走有一个大浴室，里面的淋浴喷头足够你们用了。"门边传来一个声音。"我是Nemumu中士，你们的导师。很高兴见到你们。"这位海蓝色K隆人有着黑色的圆形双眼，眼皮半耷拉着，白色的帽子上有一个黄色的标志"Ｚ"。  
"中士，我们还没有军衔。"Yeroro向他敬礼。  
"名字就好。"Nemumu打了一个哈欠。  
"是，长官！我的名字叫Yeroro，长官。"  
"废话什么，名字就好。"  
"Zeroro！"  
"Zoruru！"  
"Yororo！"  
Nemumu中士眯着眼睛仔细端详Yeroro："你有一个哥哥，对吧？"  
"是。请问您是怎么知道的，长官？"  
"哈！猜对了！你长得和他一模一样。他是个优秀的暗杀兵，为人也不错。"  
Yeroro听到对他哥哥的赞美脸红了。"你和他有交情吗？"  
"其实我们曾经是亲密的朋友，直到竞争变得激烈。我们决定结束这段友谊来保证公平竞争，就像Jirara上尉曾经警告过的那样... ..."Nemumu的声音越来越小，眼神也变得恍惚，思绪旋即回到现实中来，问他："你哥哥反对你的选择，是不是？"  
"是... ..."Yeroro嘟囔着。  
"我就知道他会这样，要是我我也不会同意。"  
"为什么？您不喜欢自己的工作吗？"  
"没人喜欢它，虽说不是所有人都后悔。我自己的确很后悔。这是我做过的最糟糕的决定。这是一个诅咒。"Nemumu自嘲地轻笑。  
在浴室，Zeroro站在淋浴喷头下面，任凭冷水流遍全身，将灰尘与汗水荡涤而去。他沉浸在自己的世界中，想起了他告诉家人自己决定加入暗杀部队的那天... ...  
_（闪回）_  
_ 弟弟上床睡觉后，Zeroro静悄悄地上楼，走向父母的书房。楼梯嘎吱作响，Zeroro每走一步心跳都会加快一点。他几乎无法抑制住心中的激动之情。终于走到书房门口，Zeroro深吸一口气，轻轻敲响了门。_  
_ "进来。"Zeroro听到父亲说。_  
_ "这么晚了有什么事吗？"父亲问道，合上手中正在读的书。母亲坐在一边静静地织毛衣。_  
_ Zeroro脸一红，说道："我想进入K隆暗杀兵军校。我已经被录取了。"_  
_ 父母的脸色顿时凝重。母亲起身径直走向窗台，失声痛哭。她曾忍受过同样的痛苦，好不容易才从中逃离。她对自己的儿子在前路上将遇到的磨难感到恐惧。他浑身颤抖，感到了自己的弱小。她从未向两个儿子提到过自己的过往，而现在，她不知道儿子是在哪里怎样想到当暗杀兵这个念头的。还有那个著名的诅咒... ..._  
_ 父亲试图安慰母亲："亲爱的，冷静下来，Zeroro还在这儿呢。"他转身面对Zeroro："为什么要当暗杀兵？"_  
_ "我想为K隆军而战，这是荣誉。我还想变强。"_  
_ "你真的明白什么是荣誉吗？你看，Zeroro，你一直都体弱多病，我不想让你再受更多苦了。"父亲深知Zeroro固执而坚定的个性。一旦下定决心，别人就很难让他改变了。_  
_ "我没那么弱小！为什么你不相信我能做到？"Zeroro低声反驳，愤怒得涨红了脸。_  
_ "我们不是不相信你，只—只是—"父亲的话被母亲突然打断了。_  
_ "只是怕你不会完整地回来，甚至永远回不来！"母亲厉声道。她蓝色的眼睛带着冷酷的神色。Zeroro惊得说不出话，他从没见过平时温柔的母亲如此生气。"去吧，Zeroro。如果你的心告诉你这样做。"母亲知道他的命运早已注定。他匆匆离开书房，父亲紧跟在她身后... ..._  
_ 在开学前的最后一个晚上，父亲轻手轻脚地来到Zeroro的卧室，门嘎吱一声开了。_  
_ "Zeroro？"_  
_ "嗯？"_  
_ "你母亲和我商量了你的决定。我们想让你知道，即使我们不赞成你的决定，我们也会尊重、支持你的选择，因为那并不是罪过，而且我们爱你。"他的嗓子沙哑了，摘下口罩，弯腰吻了Zeroro的额头，就像他小时候一样。"明天你母亲会陪你一起去，很抱歉我不能抽出时间去陪你。晚安，宝贝儿子。"_  
_ "晚安。"Zeroro把头埋在枕头里，努力掩盖自己的抽泣声。_  
Zeroro不知道自己的决定是否正确。Jirara的演讲仍在脑中回响_："友情，爱情，身体甚至生命都可以在追求这一荣誉的过程中被毁灭。"_  
他回想着自己来这儿的目的。他想要为K隆星而战，想要变强，想要... ...适应一切，得到别人的尊重... ...  
一只手放在他的肩膀上。Zeroro吓了一跳，回身看到Zoruru盯着他。"Zeroro，你还好吧？"  
"嗯，我没事。只是在想一些事情。"  
"好吧，你已经在那个喷头下面一动不动站了五分钟了。"


	6. 第五章

第五章：瞌睡虫，厌恶的东西，以及日程

在一排高大的白色建筑上有许多排方方正正的窗户。三楼的一扇窗户透出微弱的黄色灯光。一个小小的黑影映在窗户上，朝窗户走了几步，蹲下身子。灯光熄灭了。  
"留着那盏灯！"Nemumu喊着。  
"为什么？你怕黑吗？导师没有自己的房间吗？"Yororo取笑着。  
"该死！我说留着那盏台灯你没听见吗？我们是有专属房间，但是出于安全原因被'建议'跟你们待在一起。你都不知道你们这群熊孩子疯起来有多可怕，去年几个学生弄倒一张双层床受了伤。真是搞不懂。"  
"好吧，冷静点。唉，这地方就没一个精神正常的。"Yororo叹息道，又起床去把台灯打开。  
"的确。"  
"...O-O..."  
Zoruru的铺位就在Zeroro的下方，他轻轻踢着上铺的床："Zeroro，你睡着了吗？"  
"嗯？还没呢。"  
"感觉无聊吗？要不要出去呼吸点新鲜空气？"  
"嗯... ...但是我觉得我们好像不许出去吧... ..."  
"来嘛，Zeroro。"Zoruru向房门走去，看着Zeroro，想问他要不要跟上。Zeroro犹豫着，不太情愿地爬下床，跟在后面。  
Zoruru观察了Nemumu几秒，然后确定—或者说确信更好—他已经睡死了。  
Zoruru和Zeroro来到了宿舍楼的屋顶，躺下来看星星。凉风习习，送来一个凉爽的夜。晴朗的夜空中闪耀着数以百万计的星辰。闪烁的群星在黑天鹅绒般的夜空映衬下显得格外耀眼，给人一种平和的安全感。  
"我喜欢在夜里看星星，因为它们能给我希望，让我平静下来。"  
Zeroro凝望着夜空中的群星，想着他如果能在宇宙中遨游，并到另一颗行星上看看该有多好。群星就像无限的可能性与希望。无论观察者处于何种心情，它们看起来都那么宁静。  
"说起来，你为什么来这儿？"Zoruru好奇地询问。  
Zeroro想了一会儿，给出答复："我不确定。我以前想的是为K隆星做些有价值的事，但现在不再那么肯定了。"  
"我希望被尊重，被敬仰。我一直都被排斥，无视或遗忘。"  
"我也是。"  
"但我记得你有朋友。"Zoruru还记得那件事：当他和Zeroro都刚转学到K隆军幼年训练所时，Zeroro第一天就交上了朋友。那是他就站在Zeroro身后，看到Keroro找Zeroro一起去玩。他感到胸口发紧，心中涌起一阵嫉妒。  
"嗯... ...是啊... ...但是... ...但是... ..."_但是他们老是忽略他，对他的态度也不好。_Zeroro想。  
他们在那里又躺了几分钟，直到Zoruru提议说太晚了，他们最好回去。  
（早晨）  
"小鬼们，起床！"Nemumu大喊。  
"你疯了吗？这刚凌晨四点！我记得训练今天五点开始！"Yororo牢骚满腹地从床上爬起来。  
"起床！所有人，起床！"Nemumu把还没起来的几个人摇醒。"这是基本日程。四点起床，五分钟之内把自己刷洗干净，排队出门，记着是排队，要不然教官的训斥能把你耳朵震聋。总之你们就在外面草地上排队，教官会告诉你们接下来的任务。"  
"我今天能确保你们所有人按时起床，明天开始没人叫你们。如果你自己不醒，教官会确保你再也醒不过来。"  
"中士，教官真有你说的那么可怕吗？"Yeroro问。  
"是，当然，"Nemumu回答，看着孩子们恐惧的眼神咧嘴一笑，"才没呢，笨蛋！但你们照样是任由教官处置。渐渐你们就习惯夸张用语了。"  
"但既然有教官训练我们，你是干什么的？"Yororo几乎有点冒犯地问。  
"Yororo，嘴上最好有点儿把门的。这个教官跟其他教官一样，只负责你们基本的军事体能训练，只不过对你们更严酷。至于我，"Nemumu得意地笑笑，"将会教你们暗杀兵术和其他技能。"他看看表，又躺回床上。"你们这些小家伙还有不到一小时的剩余时间。你们可以选择睡个回笼觉，也可以现在开始准备。我十分钟之内就离开。"  
"什么？所以你毫无理由地就把我们都给叫醒了？"Yororo驳斥道。  
"我把你们叫醒是为了让你们熟悉日程安排。Yororo，对上级要尊敬。"Nemumu不满地摇着头。  
Yororo气冲冲地跑出去，小声咕哝着什么。  
"我没那么坏。等你们今天去淋浴间就知道了。"Nemumu叹口气。  
"淋浴间怎么了？"Zoruru急切地问。  
"你会知道的。"  
短暂的停顿。Zeroro决定打破寂静："中士，您二十分钟之后要去哪儿？"  
"我在Jirara上尉那儿有训练安排。"  
"你是他的学生？"  
"谁不是啊？这里的每个人都是，直接或间接的。"  
Zoruru激动地问："这么说来你是精英？"  
"当然，这里的每位导师都来自精英部队。"Nemumu露出一丝得意的笑。  
"那我哥为什么不是导师啊？"Yeroro问他。  
"因为他现在有任务。我没有，这一点都不会有重要任务。我想自己完全可以当个导师来消磨时间并挣点外快。"  
"为什么你不会有重要任务？"  
"我已经达到极限了。为了避免过度疲劳不得不休息一下。"Nemumu有瞄了一眼表，随即跳下床铺。"我该走了。祝你们首日好运。"接着他凭空消失了—就是字面意义上的凭空消失，留下三个人（Zeroro，Zoruru和Yeroro）原地不动，目瞪口呆。  
三个人同时喊道："哇！那是什么！"


	7. 第六章

第六章：首日

"安静！"教官喊道，"让我听见一个人出声我就让你们全部再做100个俯卧撑。现在绕着学校跑一圈，二十分钟内回来，然后再做一百个俯卧撑，一百个仰卧起坐... ..."  
于是他们跑了出去。那些回来晚的人被命令排成一队，看着那些及时到达的人吃早餐。所有回来晚的都是新生，他们看着别人吃，肚子咕咕作响。只有少数几个新生达到了标准，其中就有Yeroro。他们高抬着头，冲那些直流口水的同学得意洋洋地笑。  
晚到的学生们终于被允许吃东西。他们冲向餐车，却看到只剩下一箱箱K隆应急口粮（Kero Zero其中一话出现的绿盒装饼干状物【译注：即Type G】）。  
学生们除了吃这些口粮之外别无选择，除非他们想饿一上午。实际上，他们根本没有选择的权力，因为某位教官... ...  
"快吃，快吃，快吃！这些是科学家们特别研制的专用口粮，非常有营养（在Kero Zero的同一话里解释过）！"教官大喊。  
Yeroro留下来看着朋友们吃，嘲笑他们，告诉他们早饭的肉、沙拉和汤有多么美味。  
Zoruru一边嚼着口粮块，一边问Yororo和Zeroro："你说它们为什么这么难吃？"  
"我猜他们是被特意做得难吃，这样我们要不是迫不得已绝不会吃，在战争中就不会把它们一次吃光了。"Zeroro若有所思地说。挑食的他一小口一小口地咬着口粮块。  
发现Zeroro没在吃，教官走过来说："快吃吧，明天跑快点。"Zeroro听话地把手里的口粮块塞进嘴里吞下去。教官轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀走了。  
Yeroro看着Zeroro，觉得嘲弄这个看起来很弱小的男孩会很有意思。他问："Zeroro，口粮块好吃吗？"  
Zeroro惊讶地看着他，眼泪涌了出来。坐在对面的Yororo白了Yeroro一眼，四下看看确定教官不在附近。"喂，你可以吃剩下的。"Yororo对Yeroro说，接着他迅速站起来，把剩下的口粮块带着盒子一起砸到Yeroro脸上。  
与其他学生相比，Zeroro擅长各种各样的特别任务，比如攀岩，被野兽追捕，以及藏匿。他已经在"亲爱的"朋友们数年的虐待与折磨中练出了非同寻常的忍耐力和异乎常人的能力。  
学生们在一座三层高的塔上训练。大概二十尺外有一座同样高的塔，二者之间拉一根绳子，绳下有一张网。学生们要沿着嶙峋不平的表面爬到左侧塔顶，然后通过两座塔之间挂着的绳子到达另一座塔。大多数学生选择在绳上匍匐前行，两腿紧紧夹着绳子，双臂把身子往前拽。教官告诉他们几周之后他们就必须从绳子上走过去，而双塔对他们来说简直就像幼儿园的游乐场。Yeroro听到这些，快步冲向前，插队到下一个该上去的学生前面。  
"嘁，我倒想看看那家伙要怎么炫耀。"Yororo低声说。他跟Zoruru与Zeroro一起排队等候。教官本来正要大声训斥插队的Yeroro，却看到他在绳子上如履平地，让教官很惊讶。当Yeroro走到另一座塔上时，人群都在欢呼鼓掌。  
"你是杂技演员吗？"教官问。人群中的欢呼声立即变成了笑声。Yeroro满脸通红，教官看到后笑着说："只是开玩笑。做得好，我为你感到骄傲。"Yeroro挠挠头，脸红了。  
教官乘着他的悬浮飞行器到另一座塔上，去看那边的学生。  
"喂，那边的笨蛋！"教官指着那个可怜的男孩，"别挡别人的路，跳啊！"男孩站在高塔的边缘，腰上系着一根带子，一根保护绳扣在上面。塔的边缘连接一个缠绕着绳子的滑轮。教官失去了耐心，把男孩一脚踢下塔顶。男孩尖叫得像一头待宰的猪。  
其他孩子畏惧地看着，认为他们自己跳下去要比被教官踢下去好得多。  
早晨的训练结束之后，学生们纷纷解散，回去上文化课。他们必修的科目有军事史，通史，数学，野外医疗实践，语言学，还有军事战术。午饭时间只有半个小时，接下来还要上课。时间表直到晚饭都是满的，在那以后他们可以去冲个澡。第95到100队共用一个浴室。昏暗的走廊里寂静得有些恐怖，只能听见第100队脚步声的回响。  
Zeroro握住浴室们的把手，正要打开，想起Nemumu早些时候的话，不由得浑身一颤。他犹豫不决地放开了门把手，无声地盯着眼前的门。  
"直接把那扇该死的门打开就得了。"Yeroro不耐烦地小声说，用手肘轻轻推着Zeroro。  
Zeroro叹了一口气，再次将手放在门把手冰冷的金属上。"这里有古怪。包括我们，浴室里本该有至少二十个学生。为什么我连一个人的说话声都听不见？"  
Yororo白了他一眼，把Zeroro推开。"那个Nemumu大概一直在用夸张话吓唬咱们。"接着他拉开了门。


End file.
